Manaia Te Azarola
Manaia Te Azarola - Nastoletnia wróżka interesująca się historią okultyzmu i mistycyzmu. Pochodzi z obszarów Polinezji, a dokładniej z Nowej Zelandii. Manaia dosyć niedawno temu zaczęła naukę od drugiego roku w Monster High. To dziewczyna wrażliwa na cudzą krzywdę i budząca "respekt" nawet wśród starszych osób. Jest mocna nie tylko w gębie ale i pięści. Rodzice dziewczyny nie podzielają entuzjazmu córki odnośnie jej zainteresowań, co bardzo ją przygnębia. Osobowość Manaia jest osobą zadziorną. Uwielbia droczyć się z innymi, wdawać w dyskusje. Czuje wtedy że jest potrzebna oraz zauważana. Jednocześnie Manaia umie wytaczać granice i wie kiedy należy powiedzieć sobie albo komuś "stop" bo droczenie się a wyzywanie i kłótnie uważa za dwie różne rzeczy. W przeszłości, w swojej starej szkole, nastolatka niejednokrotnie spotykała się z przejawami nietolerancji z powodu koloru skóry czy niezbyt miłymi stereotypami związanymi z pochodzeniem, co wyrobiło w niej wrażliwość na takowe tematy. Na co dzień zdystansowana do grupy, kiedy tylko zauważy wyżej wspomniane zachowania, nie zawaha się ani chwili by pomóc prześladowanej osobie...i to niezależnie od tego, czy osoba prosiła ją o pomoc. Manaia ma w sobie poczucie obowiązku i za wszelką cenę pragnie dogryźć szkolnym dręczycielom. Ona sama ma od nich spokój, ponieważ znana jest jako upiorka która jest równie mocna w gębie co i w pięści a to wzbudza swego rodzaju "respekt", nawet wśród starszych uczniów. Dziewczyna nie narzuca się jedynie podczas rozmowy, nie zadaje długich i niepotrzebnych pytań. Manaia należy do osób którym marzy się zmienianie świata na lepsze. Dziewczyna z reguły wnioskuje że wszyscy którsy mają podobne lub nawet takie same zainteresowania co ona, są jej bliscy. I nie ważne jest czy wcześniej zronili coś czego wróżka nie toleruje i to na jej oczach. Potrafi wybaczać, nie lubi wdawać się w bezsensowne "dramy" i robić sobie wrogów. Wygląd Manaia to wysoka, szczupła nastolatka o ciemnej cerze i pełnych rysach twarzy. Jej tęczówki mają zieloną barwę zas brwi są brązowe. Twarz Manai zdobią okukary-zerówki zaś z pleców wyrasta para szarych skrzydeł. Włosy wróżki są białej barwy i sięgają jej łopatek. Relacje 'Rodzina' Manaia jeat córką pewnej wróżki - cukierniczki imieniem Lavielle oraz wróża - Cosmy, który na co dzień pracuje jako farmaceuta w rodzinnej wiosce. Rodzice dziewczyny są osobami o dość zawiężonym światopoglądzie i nie podoba im się to, czym interesuje się ich jedyna córka. Mimo tego, zdają sobie sprawę że nie wypersfadują w Manai tego by nie zostawała w przyszłości mistykiem lub demonologiem. Manaia może i mogłaby mieć lepsze relacje z rodzicami, lecz w głębi duszy wzajemnie bardzo się kochają, po prostu okazywanie uczuć tej trójce przychodzi ciężko. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina Manai zamieszkuje głównie Nową Zelandię, chociaż jeden z wujków od strony matki wyemigrował do Chin. Właśnie on zaraził Manaię mistycyzmem i okultyzmem, gdyż sam niezwykle pasjonuje się tymi tematami. 'Przyjaciele' Manaia w Straszyceum zaprzyjaźniła się z Thurayya Al-Amin. 'Znajomi' Z uwagi na podobne pasje, Manaia zaznajomiła się z duszycą Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. 'Wrogowie' Manaię denerwują osoby o zawężonym światopoglądzie i prosto mówiąc - uprzedzeni "ciasnogłowi". Z tego powodu, potwornie znielubiła Yumi Harajuku, i bardzo współczuje osobom którym hybryda z taką pasją się naprzykrza. Nie lubi także Meluisy, gdyż uważa ją za "śmierdzącego lenia" i "pasożyta" a lenistwa Manaia brzydzi się równie mocno co rasizmu i pychy. 'Miłość' Wróżka nie przepada za rozmowami na ten temat. Jest singielką. 'Zwierzak' Manaia jest wlaścicielką szarej kotki europejskiej którą nazwała Diana. Zainteresowania 'Okultyzm i mistycyzm' Chociaż rodzina dziewczyny nie pochwalała tego by Manaia interesowała się światem zjawisk paranormalnych, duchów, demonów i filozoficznymi "wstawkami", wróżka dała im jasno do zrozumienia że w swoim życiu będzie robić to, co przynosi jej radość a jest to właśnie nauka religii świata, okultyzm i mistycyzm. Nic nie ciekawi Manai bardziej niż te trzy tematy. Po dni dzisiejsze przegląda różne książki, a przy okazji chętnie podyskutuje na te tematy z innymi ogarniętymi osobami, lecz ku swemu niezadowoleniu rzadko kiedy takową osobę, równie zafascynowaną światem duchowym Manaia spotyka. Zdolności *'Skrzydła' - Dzięki swoim skrzydłom, Manaia potrafi latać na wysokie dystansy. *'Magiczny pyłek' - Skrzydła Manai wytwarzają "pyłek" który leczy oraz uśmieża ból. *'Magia wrodzona' - Manaia dysponuje magią wrodzoną. Może przenosić przedmioty skinięciem ręki, wytwarzać kule świetlne czy nawet przyśpieszać wzrost roślin. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Okularach - zerówkach. *Dużych, szarych skrzydłach. *Jest bardzo sztywna w gestykulacji. *Jest alergiczką. Wystąpienia *Brak. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia. Tak samo jej design. *Imię dziewczyny pochodzi od nazwy stylizowanego wzoru powszechnego w rzeźbach Maorysów. Reprezentuje ono mitologiczne stworzenie z głową ptaka i ciałem człowieka. *Nazwisko prawdopodobnie pochodzi od Baskijskiego słowa "azeri' oznaczającego "lis". *Imię jej kota zostało zaczerpnięte z anime "Sailor Moon". *Imię ojca dziewczyny zostało zaczerpnięte z serialu animowanego "Wróżkowie Chrzestni". *Natomiast idea z magicznym pyłkiem została zaczerpnięta z serialu "Klub Winx" - transformacja Enchantix. *Swego czasu dziewczyna próbowała swoich sił w Astrologii. Uczyła się odczytywać gwiazdy, czytać z nich przyszłość i przeszłość a także układać horoskopy. Z tego powodu, na swoje 10-te urodziny otrzymała teleskop a rodzice do tej pasji byli znacznie bardziej przychylni niż do tego czym Manaia obecnie się interesuje. Klasyczny potwór Wróżka - w baśniach oraz literaturze dla dzieci osoba płci żeńskiej mająca moc czynienia czarów. Wróżka jest najczęściej przedstawiana jako istota dobra i opiekuńcza, choć niekiedy może też rzucać czary szkodzące bohaterom opowieści (jak np. wróżka niezaproszona na chrzest Śpiącej Królewny). Miejsce pochodzenia 290px|leftNowa Zelandia - (ang. New Zealand njuːˈziːlənd, język maoryski Aotearoa aɔˈtɛaɾɔa, Kraj Długiej Białej Chmury) – państwo wyspiarskie położone na południowo-zachodnim Pacyfiku i składające się z dwóch głównych wysp (Północnej i Południowej) oraz szeregu mniejszych, w tym wyspy Stewart i wysp Chatham. W skład Nowej Zelandii (a dokładniej w skład królestwa stowarzyszeniowego Nowej Zelandii, połączonego unią personalną z Wielką Brytanią i innymi królestwami stowarzyszeniowymi) wchodzą również terytoria stowarzyszone z Nową Zelandią lub od niej zależne: Wyspy Cooka i Niue, które są samorządne, oraz Tokelau i Dependencja Rossa. Archipelag nowozelandzki jest najdalej na południe wysuniętą częścią Oceanii, na południowy wschód od Australii. Nowa Zelandia składa się z dwóch większych i wielu mniejszych wysp, między innymi Stewart, Great Barrier, d’Urville’a. Galeria Manaia ID.jpg Manaia anime style portret.jpg Manaia skullette.jpg Manaia szkic.jpg Lato2019Rysunek.jpg Od innych Wróżkasims.png|Od Liścia. Meta timeline *'01.08.18' - Rochi adoptuje postać od Liścia a także jej wygląd i nadaje dziewczynie imię - Manaia Te Azarola. *'Sierpień 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa związane z Manaią. *'31.08.18' - Manaia zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Wróżki Kategoria:Nowa Zelandia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High